


Wreck-it, Ralph: The new Arcade cabinet

by barryc10



Category: Dragon Ball, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Language, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryc10/pseuds/barryc10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something new is brewing when Litwak adds Super Dragon Ball Z to his arcade.  What will happen now that Earth's Mightiest Heroes can meet the arcade favorites?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck-it, Ralph: The new Arcade cabinet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wreck-it, Ralph story, so send me criticisms on how I did.

It was a normal day at closing time for Litwak's arcade. Mr. Litwak had just gotten the new arcade cabinet he ordered. He heard several of the patrons talking about video games based on cartoons and anime. Doing some research, he discovered an Arcade game based on an anime called Dragon Ball Z. The arcade game, simply called Super Dragon Ball Z, seemed like it would be a good addition to his arcade, so he placed an order for one. He moved it to a spot near Wreck-it, Ralph and plugged it in. After that was done, he headed for the door, turning out the lights as he did and flipping the electronic OPEN sign off.

Once he was gone, the Girl in Dance Dance Revolution stopped dancing. "Okay, it's all clear!" Around the building, characters in various arcade machines stopped what they were doing.

"You want to go for a root beer?" Ryu asked?

"Sure, if you're buying." Ken responded. In Game Central Station, characters were flocking to the new entrance, commenting on the new game. It was during this crowding that they got to see the characters of this new game enter GCS. The first to come out was a man with wild, ink-black hair wearing an orange gi.

"Wow. It's just the first day and I'm already excited." He said with a noticeable Japanese accent. The next one to come out was a shorter man with gravity-defying, dark brown hair. He wore a blue jumpsuit under white and yellow armor. The armor was held over his chest by two yellow straps.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kakarot. We haven't even fought, yet." This man had what sounded like a British accent, and he spoke with an air of royalty.

"You know you can call me Goku when you're not on the job, right, Vegeta?" Goku asked. A third man came out. This one had green skin and pointy ears. He wore a purple outfit with a white cape. He wore a white turban on his head. He wore a frown as he caught up to the other two.

"Now, now, no fighting. We don't want any serious injuries." His ears picked up the PSA playing in the background. "Afterall, if anyone dies here, that's it for them."

"Wow, Piccolo, how do you figure that?" Goku asked.

"Hmph, it was a PSA." The Namekian said simply. The three walked together to check everything out. Meanwhile from the entrance, two other characters emerged. One had white and purple skin, the other had green skin speckled with black, black wings, and a black helmet on a grey head.

"Interesting. We're in some kind of hub world." The white one said.

"It does seem that way." The green one replied. "What do you want to do? Take it over?"

"Hmm. Why bother. Those Saiyans are here, too, and they'd just stop us, as usual." The white one said. "The mighty Frieza can't even defeat a couple of monkeys."

Cell sighed. "Let's just explore this area for now. Maybe we'll come up with something." Frieza nodded and the two took off.


End file.
